The scientist
by Cupcake04
Summary: Songfic sur la magnifique chanson de Coldplay : The scientist / Damon Salvatore a finalement et définitivement tiré un trait sur la belle mais diabolique Katherine Pierce. Il ne se laissera plus manipuler par cette garce. Et pourtant, la voilà à nouveau, magnifique et sadique, prête à ébranler ses toutes nouvelles résolutions. (TVD 2x01 : The return)


Un coup de vent dans mon dos et un sourire triste s'affiche sur mon visage. Je me tourne doucement vers toi et ta beauté m'envoie un coup en plein visage. Ton visage fin, la moue adorable sur tes lèvres parfaites, rouges et pleines. Je me rappelle alors la sensation de tes lèvres contre les miennes la veille, alors que je pensais que tu étais Elena. Et je sais maintenant pourquoi ce baiser m'a tant touché, remuant en moi des sentiments que j'avais enfoui après avoir découvert la trahison que tu m'avais infligé, laissant derrière toi une tombe aussi vide que mon cœur.

« Très courageux de ta part de venir ici.

- Je voulais dire au revoir. »

Un coup à mon cœur, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

« Tu pars déjà ?

- Je sais qu'on ne veut pas de moi ici. »

Moi j'aimerais te voir rester, je ne veux pas retrouver ton absence. J'ai besoin de toi… Si tu savais ce à quoi je pense en ce moment ça te ferait sans doute bien rire. Tu me détruis à nouveau par ta simple présence. J'aurais voulu te détester, j'avais construit toute cette haine envers toi et tu l'as balayée du revers de la main. Et je devrais te détester encore plus pour ça.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

Je te lance une pique que je ne pense absolument pas. Je te trouve magnifique, peu importe l'âge que tu as. Je vide mon verre pour me donner du courage, je ne céderais pas si vide, je ne te laisserai pas piétiner mon ego si facilement. Et je m'éloigne de toi, m'arrachant à ta contemplation. Un nouveau coup de vent et tu es face à moi, me toisant de ton air sexy et provocateur. Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience de ta beauté, de l'effet que ça me fait de t'avoir ainsi face à moi ?

« Quoi, pas de baiser d'au revoir ?

- Et si je te tuais à la place ? »

Tu pouffes. On sait tous les deux que j'en suis incapable bien entendu. Mais je devrais. Après tout, c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Tu as brisé mon cœur. Je te l'avais donné et tu l'as réduit en miettes, ravageant tout sur ton passage, détruisant la relation profonde que j'entretenais avec mon frère, volant mon humanité. Tu m'as tout pris, ne laissant que le goût amer de ton absence.

Cette rage s'évapore cependant à mesure que les minutes en ta compagnie s'écoulent et la haine que j'avais construite sur ton souvenir, c'est maintenant sur moi que je la projette. J'aurais du être à la hauteur, savoir répondre à tes désirs pour que tu n'ais pas un jour l'envie de te détourner de moi. Et je suis presque désolé de cela. Parce que tu es tout de même Katherine Pierce et que j'aurais du savoir que tu méritais davantage que nous. Ce n'était même pas juste de penser que les frères Salvatore étaient à la hauteur de la tâche que tu représentais, que tu représentes.

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads are a science apart_

Mais je veux savoir, je dois savoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Pourquoi tu as choisi mon frère et pourquoi tu as finalement préféré nous fuir tous les deux, nous laissant meurtris, anéantis par ton absence ? A la place, je préfère demander la raison de ta présence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Nostalgie, curiosité, et cætera. »

J'ai un léger rire. Vraiment, tu vas me servir ce pauvre mensonge ? Tu sais les mensonges ça n'a jamais vraiment été ton fort en fait. J'ai toujours su quand tu mentais, même si tu y mettais toujours les formes et l'ingéniosité nécessaire. C'est peut-être ça le problème au fond. Tu n'as jamais su te livrer, à personne. Et ça me fait me poser un tas de questions… T'ai-je réellement connu finalement ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais jugé bon de me faire confiance ?

« Je suis meilleur pour les traits d'esprit Katherine. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

- Fais-moi confiance Damon. Quand je préparerai quelque chose, tu le sauras. »

Ta voix semble pleine de promesses et je suis au bord du gouffre. Je vais replonger dans cette douce folie, et je vais adorer ça. A quel point est-ce que c'est pathétique dis moi ? Tu me défies de t'embrasser et me pose l'ultimatum qui me torture l'esprit depuis que tu es arrivée. T'embrasser ? Te tuer ? Dire que j'ai envie des deux serait un mensonge. Le ton de ta voix se fait ouvertement moqueur quand tu prétends savoir que je ne suis capable que d'une de ces deux choses. Vexé, c'est ce qu'il me fallait pour avoir le courage de me détourner de toi. Evidemment, tu ne l'entends pas de cette oreille. Tu te trouves à nouveau face à moi et tu me plaques au sol, me coupant le souffle. Tes mains glissent sur mon torse et ma peau s'embrase à ton contact.

« Mon doux et innocent Damon… »

Ta voix raisonne comme une caresse à mes oreilles. Mais je ne veux pas replonger. Je te retourne, me trouvant sur ton corps, ma main enserrant ton cou. Tu es là, belle et innocente sous moi et je sais que c'en est fini de moi. Je frémis face à ton sourire et je ne peux que fondre sur tes lèvres, les emprisonnant dans un baiser qui me rappelle les feux de nos débuts.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

Nous sommes enfin ensemble et je suis de retour en 1864, avec toi mon amour. Tu sais c'est vraiment dommage que tu sois partie parce qu'on aurait vraiment été heureux ensemble. J'aurais tout fait pour toi, pour ton bonheur. Tu sais que j'aurais satisfait tes moindres besoins. Mais maintenant ça n'est plus vraiment possible n'est-ce pas ? Parce que qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire sur moi ? Tu vaux mieux qu'un homme sans aucune dignité qui se traine à tes pieds pour que tu le reprennes. Et pourtant c'est ce que je suis. Et tu sais, c'est vraiment dommage qu'on ait été séparés mais aujourd'hui on est ensemble et j'ai comme l'impression que tu me ramènes au début de notre histoire. Ma bouche dévore ta bouche et tu aimes ça, je le sais à la façon que tu as de fourrager dans mes cheveux de tes mains parfaites. Je pourrais anticiper chacun de tes désirs mon amour. Et je te laisse me dominer, me plaquer contre le mur pour détruire ma chemise et me laisser à ta merci.

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh when I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

J'ai essayé de te détester, de rester loin de toi, mais merde je ne pensais pas que ça serait si dur. Oui c'est dur, ton sourire m'indique que tu sens toi aussi les effets de ton absence alors que tes mains glissent plus bas. Je ne pensais pas que ton retour serait si bon, comme une renaissance. Tu es le fantôme d'une vie passée, d'une vie humaine et, au fond de moi, j'espère que tu reviendras rapidement me hanter. Il aura suffit de quoi, dix minutes en ta présence ? Pour que je sois prêt à tout recommencer à tes côtés, à reprendre ma vie là où tu l'avais laissée. Parce que c'est toi, et que c'est moi, et que c'est comme ça que les choses doivent être. Peut-être qu'on a juste besoin d'un nouveau départ et je te sépare de mon corps avec regret, levant mon index devant ton visage ennuyé. J'aime voir que j'ai une certaine emprise sur toi. Tu me repousses loin de toi et je tente de reprendre mon souffle alors que mes yeux se perdent dans ta superbe poitrine.

« J'ai une question. Réponds-y et on est repartit pour les feux d'artifices et fusées… » J'ai un léger rire. C'est comme ça avec toi : des feux d'artifices. « Réponds-y bien et j'oublierai les 145 dernières années que j'ai passées à te manquer. J'oublierai combien je t'aimais. J'oublierai tout et on pourra prendre un nouveau départ. Ca peut être le moment décisif pour nous, nous avons le temps. C'est la beauté de l'éternité. J'ai juste besoin de la vérité, juste une fois.

- Arrête. »

Tu repousses les mains que j'ai posées sur tes joues et mon cœur aurait pu s'arrêter si je n'étais pas déjà mort. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. J'ai vu ton visage changer, prendre cet air ennuyé, coupable ? Mais j'espère toujours, caressant ton visage et tes joues avec adoration, avec désespoir, pauvre fou qui va à nouveau se brûler les ailes.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

« Je connais déjà la question, et sa réponse. La vérité, c'est que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. »

Mon cœur se brise à nouveau et je me fige, observant frénétiquement tes yeux pour me confirmer que c'est un mensonge de plus. Mais tu ne mens pas, c'est une évidence. Tu parais même triste pour moi, aurais-tu développé des sentiments Katherine ? Tu poses tes mains sur les miennes et les fais glisser le long de mes joues jusqu'à les lâcher.

« Ça a toujours été Stephan. »

Cette précision fait à nouveau naître la haine dans mon corps et je sais qu'à nouveau je guérirai mon cœur brisé en haïssant mon frère, ce frère qui, sans le vouloir, m'a tout pris. Tu me lances un dernier regard désolé puis tu me laisses, choqué, anéanti. Mon regard se fixe dans le vide et c'est vraiment dur à présent. C'est encore plus dur que la première fois. Chaque fois sera plus dure que la première et le pire c'est que je sais maintenant que j'aimerais ça car je saurais que chaque moment où mon cœur sera brisé amènera une autre rencontre avec toi et que chaque fois tu me propulseras dans le passé, au début de notre histoire, quand tu étais à moi et que tu me promettais le monde. Parce que je sais que c'est toi, et que c'est moi, et que tu es un être à part.


End file.
